Le vieux
by fereve13
Summary: Pendant une réunion des pays d'Europe, à laquelle participe aussi Prusse (pour une raison inconnue), France a un comportement, comment dire, un peu dépressif sur les bords... C'est la crise de la troismillénaine!


_Hetalia, ses personnages, son monde appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Tss, pourquoi? Pourquoi pas à moi? Parce que je ne suis pas géniale, c'est ça? _

_One-shot sur Hetalia - Axis Power. je sais, je devrais me concentrer sur Poussin, mais j'avais cette idée de One-shot qui devait sortir. En espèrant que cela vous plaira._

Le vieux

Les pays étaient rassemblés pour une réunion européenne. Europe se tenait la tête entre les mains, et avait déjà réclamé de l'aspirine, seulement une demi-heure après le début de la réunion. Les pays membres se hurlaient dessus, discutaient, se hurlaient dessus, lançaient des gobelets plein ou non, se hurlaient dessus, débattaient sur des sujets divers, se hurlaient dessus,plaisantaient, se hurlaient dessus, parlaient nourriture, ce qui entraînait d'inévitables hurlements. La pauvre et jeune Europe regarda ses pays avec un sourire abattu. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils s'adoraient, en vrai, persistaient-ils à se hurler dessus? C'était vraiment douloureux pour sa tête à elle. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être la plus jeune.

Tout les pays rassemblés semblaient plutôt joyeux, et se hurlaient joyeusement dessus. Feliciano regardait Ludwig et Romano en train de se disputer.

'Arrête de te croire supérieur parce que tu manges des patates, crétino! Les pasta sont bien meilleures!' déclarait en bombant le torse l'Italie du Sud.

'Comment pouvez-vous survivre en mangeant des pâtes?!' s'écriait l'Allemagne. 'Vous ne pouvez pas survivre à l'hiver avec cela!'

'Pastaa!' intervint Feliciano, avec un à-propos à toute épreuve.

'Oui, Feliciano, pasta, c'est bien, laisse ton meilleur ami et ton grand-frère se disputer entre grandes personnes, d'accord?' firent Ludwig et Romano d'une même voix niaise avant de reprendre leur dispute. L'Italie du Nord les regarda pendant quelques instants puis secoua la tête devant tant d'aveuglement. Il n'était pas si bête que cela, mais c'était la preuve que son masque d'inoffensif pays était efficace. Mais il avait des doute sur le fait que Ludwig croyait vraiment qu'il était un peu con ou si il faisait semblant d'y croire pour une raison obscure typiquement allemande. Feliciano se tourna vers Francis, son voisin. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

'Francis, il y a un problème? Tu n'as pas mangé assez de pasta?' questionna le brun.

'Tout va bien, Feliciano, je me demandais juste comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour tomber aussi bas. Quelqu'un de mon âge ne devrait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bande de gosses bruyants et insupportables!' s'exclama le blond.

'Quelqu'un de ton âge? Mais tu n'es pas le plus vieux ici, non? Tu es même jeune, non?' interrogea Italie, penchant la tête sur le côté. Espagne et Prusse, ainsi que Ludwig et Romano, avaient arrêté de hurler pour écouter la conversation.

'Je suis largement le plus vieux ici... J'ai changé tellement de fois de nom que je peine à me rappeler de celui que je portai à la naissance! Je suis plus vieux que l'Empire Romain, tu te rends compte? Et même bien plus vieux! Il n'y a guère que Syrie, Égypte et Chine qui sont plus vieux que moi! Je suis un vieux croulant! Un vieux con... Je suis pas un vieux con, hein, Feliciano?' demanda le pays de l'Amour avec espoir.

'Mais non, Francis, tu es vachement bien conservé pour quelqu'un de ton âge! Regarde, tu es encore capable de suivre les avancées technologique, et de cuisiner des pasta! Bon, c'est des Spätzle, mais quand même...' tenta de le réconforter le brun. Mais France se mit à sangloter. Gilbert posa une main sur l'épaule de Feliciano.

'Laisse, Italie. Il nous fait juste une petite crise de troismillénaine. Cela passera vite, pas d'inquiétude.' dit Prusse. Europe, intriguée par leur calme soudain, s'approcha.

'Que ce passe-t-il?' demanda la toute jeune organisation supra-nationale.

'Je suis vieuuuuuxxxx!' hoqueta Francis.

'Mais non, tu n'est pas vieux!' le rassura Europe

'Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi, tu a à peine quinze ans!' répliqua France méchamment, avant de se remettre la tête contre la table, en pleurnichant, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froissés et le nez rouge. Europe rougit de colère et frappa son pays membre.

'Méchant!' renifla-t-elle avant de partir en courant pleurer dans les bras de Belgique qui venait d'enter.

'C'est elle qu'est méchante, d'abord! Elle m'a frappé!' s'indigna France. Arthur Kirkland, qui avait cessé de se disputer avec ses frères, s'approcha en ricanant.

'Voyez-vous cela, le pays de la mode complètement débraillé et manquant cruellement de classe! C'est rare!' fit-il, un sourire sardonique sur le visage, qui s'éteignit au commentaire suivant de Prusse.

'Tu sais qu'en disant cela, tu reconnais qu'habituellement, il a du style?'

'Quoi? Mais non, je n'ai pas fait cela! Je n'ai pas dit que je le trouvai beau dans ses habits habituels, pas du tout!' paniqua Angleterre.

'Tu t'enfonces, là.' fit Ludwig. Arthur poussa un cri et s'accroupit en se tenant la tête et en murmurant des phrases dépourvues de sens.

'Arthur...' Appela pitoyablement Francis.

'Quoi?!' répondit sèchement Angleterre.

'C'est vrai que tu me trouves beau en temps normal?' interrogea France lamentablement. Arthur rougit, gêné.

'Mais non, pas du tout, tu n'est qu'une sale grenouille, et c'est moche les grenouilles, Frog!' bafouilla le blond.

'Moi aussi je t'aime, mon lapin.' répondit Francis. Il se leva tant bien que mal.

'Bon bah je vais déprimer dans mon appartement. À demain pour la prochaine réunion.' déclara France, complètement pathétique.

Le lendemain, pendant la réunion qui était nécessaire, aucun sujet n'ayant été traité la veille. Europe se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle avait déjà réclamé de l'aspirine. Ses pays membres se hurlaient les uns sur les autres avec entrain. France avait manifestement finit sa période de dépression, puisque il renversait présentement du thé sur Angleterre.

'Arrête de te croire supérieur parce que tu manges de la choucroute, bastardo! Le jambon de Parme est bien meilleur!' déclara en bombant le torse l'Italie du Sud.

'Comment pouvez vous survivre en mangeant ses trop fines tranches de jambon?!' s'écriait l'Allemagne. 'Vous ne pouvez pas survivre à l'hiver en mangeant cela!'

'Pastaa!' intervint Feliciano.

'Oui oui, Feliciano, pasta, c'est cela même.' firent distraitement Ludwig et Romano. Feliciano se désintéressa d'eux et observa plutôt Espagne, qui avait la tête posée sur la table. De grosses cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

'Antonio, il y a un problème? Tu n'as pas mangé assez de pasta?'

'Je suis vieuuuxxx...' fut la réponse d'Espagne.

'Laisse, Feliciano,' fit Francis, 'il nous fait sa crise de deuxmillénaine.'


End file.
